Sometimes, It Is Just That Easy
by Annaelle
Summary: André has loved her ever since he laid eyes upon her. Now he has had her. Does she regret? Was he just for fun? Or does she love? What will be said and done when they awake? - ONESHOT -Please note this is rated M for a reason.


**Don't worry about getting the e-mail notification twice, I deleted the story by accident, so I had to re-upload ;)**

**So, for those of you that have read MMB, some parts of this might seem very familiar to you ;-)  
I have had a lot of requests to get André some action in that particular scene and story, so just to make sure I haven't forgotten how to write for Victorious—and because I wanted to write some sexy times for him—here you have the morning after. . .**

**Okay, more AN at the end ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious characters, I do—however—own this particular story and dialogue.**

* * *

**Sometimes, It Is Just That Easy**

**ANDRÉ'S POV**

She had tiptoed into the adjoining bathroom, not wanting to wake him. He nearly rolled his eyes at her concern for his sleeping habits, though he had to admit it was rather endearing.  
Of course, there was the possibility she did not want to wake him up to talk about how things had changed between them last night.

Because changed they had. He had slept with one of his best friends—made love to her, less than five hours ago. He had not meant for things to end up the way they had—he had no regrets. He had dreamed of it happening for months.

He had been in love with her for months. A smile graced his lips at the memory of the previous night.

_She laughed softly as André nearly gagged on his buffalo nuggets when their names were called through the Café. _

_The mechanic voice repeated when no response was given to its first call. She jumped up in one fluent move_—_her curls jumping up and down with her_—_and raised her hand. 'We're over here.' _

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into her seat. 'What the hell are you doing?' She smiled mischievously and patted his arm. 'Well, you haven't done any performing since you and Sherry broke up, so I signed us up for open mic tonight. Come on, it'll be fun.' André groaned, but before he could protest, she simply shook her head. 'André, performing makes you happy.'_

_He bit his lip. 'Oh, come on. We were going to take it easy tonight. You know, You . . . You gotta save your voice too.' _

_She rolled her eyes_—_even he had to admit himself, it was a pretty flaky excuse. 'André, stop denying you want to sing.' _

_She pouted at him, rubbing his hand. 'Please? One song, André. Just one. That's all I'm asking.' They both knew he was going to cave any second_—_especially when she continued her pout just a little bit longer. _

_He sighed when she couldn't suppress a grin. The sigh announced her victory. _

'_What song?' He finally asked. _

_She jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. 'You're The Reason. You play the piano and I sing.' She jumped up and ran for the stage. _

_André felt a smile break through his grim façade_—_her enthusiasm was contagious. He did love singing with her, and it always brightened his day. _

_She thought he was upset because he'd broken up with Sherry, but he didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise. He did not fully believe that telling her he stopped performing because it was simply too painful to hear her sing the songs he had written for her_—_the love that poured from every word was obvious, and he knew it_—_and yet, she remained oblivious. _

_And that was what hurt the most. _

_She smiled at him from the stage, and he felt his mood lighten slightly. Her smile worked him the same way her enthusiasm did. If only it were a smile out of love, rather than mere friendship_—_he felt as though he would be stuck in the friendzone for the rest of his life. _

_It was not a pleasant thing to watch her date others, see others fawn all over her_—_but he put up with it. _

_He loved her. _

_Even if his love would remain forever unrequited. _

_He shook his head, snapping out of his doom thinking, and got up, following her to the tiny stage. He eyed the old piano warily and sighed. 'I don't know if I can get a decent tune out of that old thing,' he complained. _

_She rolled her eyes. Again. _

'_Are you doubting your mad piano skills?' She questioned. He sat down on the bench and smiled. _

_For real this time. _

'_No. Of course not. I am doubting if the ancient thing can keep up with my mad skills.' _

_She laughed and reached out to pat his arm. 'You'll manage.' _

_She turned around and took the mic from the man standing next to her, sent a smile at André and turned to the crowd. 'Hi everyone!' She called, drawing all attention to her, 'This is our first time performing here,' she winked at André, 'We are going to sing an original song he_—_' André coughed loudly, and she rolled her eyes, '–we wrote ourselves. It's called 'You're The Reason'.' _

_Knowing this was most likely his cue, André proceeded her words with the first few notes. He took a deep breath and felt all tension in his body melt away. Now, it was just him, the ancient piano and her.  
Her encouraging smile made him feel somehow more confident, and he played through the bridge without even thinking. And then she started singing. _

_She leaned on the piano, smiling at André, singing slow and yet confident. They hadn't performed the song like this before, but somehow, they both knew it was perfect. She moved away from the piano, twirling and strutting about the tiny stage, pouring her heart into the song. _

_And that was why André loved singing with her_—_she made his songs sounds ten times better. He went into the next verse with gusto, silently counting the seconds before softly singing along with her.  
She smiled at him, and his mood lifted further as they played through the chorus. _

_The crowd ooh'ed and aah'ed at her impeccable voice, and André had to admit that even on this old piano, he sounded pretty damn good.  
she walked up behind him, dragging her finger over his shoulders, leaving goose bumps under his shirt. She left a trail of strawberry scent behind, and André grinned slightly, playing slightly faster now. _

_He felt himself drift away, as he usually did when he was singing and making music, being only aware from the keys under his skilled fingers, and her voice drifting to him from his right. _

_He morphed the song through a bridge, slowly playing the last notes to the song as she ended the song with a long, low note. _

_The crowd burst into enthusiastic applause, and she engulfed André in a bear hug_—_one which he happily returned. 'So,' she began, 'feeling better?' He smiled and nodded. 'Yeah. Thanks for making me do this.' She grinned. 'You're welcome.' _

_They broke apart, both slightly dazed by the amount of applause they got, and returned to their table, where they were promptly offered free drinks on the house. She raised her glass at André and grinned. 'We should do this more often.' He laughed and raised his own glass. 'To music then.'  
She smirked and joined his toast. _

'_To music.'_

After that, they had both continued drinking—eventually resorting to playing Truth Or Dare—which led to kissing—which led to French kissing—which led to making out—which led to… Well…

So, the only conclusion he could draw from her behavior this morning was as such; either she regretted everything that had happened yesterday, and was avoiding him to avoid the awkwardness that would envelop them if she really felt that way. Or, she simply did not want to wake him. She had told him before—she thought he looked sweet and peaceful when he slept; she hated waking him up.

For the sake of his own sanity, he hoped it was the latter.

He listened as she turned on the shower and softly hummed under her breath as her clothes dropped to the floor. The simplicity of her happiness brought a smile upon his lips and he felt a foreign emotion bubble up inside of him_—_it did confuse him for a moment; but then he labeled it as complete satisfaction and content.

He groaned and cursed himself, but rose from the bed, heading into the bathroom to look at the girl that had him wrapped around her finger. The sight he was rewarded with was one he burned into his memory, one he never wanted to forget again.

The beads of water rolled from her rich, tanned skin in a tantalizing path—a path he had explored fully only a few hours earlier with his hands and tongue. From the tips of her tousled hair onto her chest, down to the swells of her full breasts, further down her toned stomach, until they disappeared between her legs, while other drops ran down the length of those long, tanned legs that he loved having wrapped around his waist.

Just the mere sight of her made him ache for her all over again. He was rock hard in 0.1 second flat.

Before he could change his mind about sneaking up on her, he dropped his boxers to the floor and stepped into the shower too, pressing his hard body into her soft one.  
She jumped a little and gasped, but he could hear her breathing increase and her heart speed up.

He let his hands travel up and down her sides for a moment before cupping her breasts in his hands, massaging them gently, flicking the hardened peaks of her nipples with his thumbs, as he lavished her neck with kisses.

'Good morning,' he purred against her neck, locating the small hickey on her neck all too easily, kissing it over and over, showering her with affection.

As he continued to massage her breasts, the only response that passed her lips was a long moan. He smiled against her neck and dropped one of his hands to her stomach, travelling further down between her legs, until he located the little bundle of nerves that would have her screaming his name within minutes.

He started drawing slow, deliberate circles on it, feeling her natural wetness increase, practically begging him to do more. He teased her entrance with his finger before slowly dipping it inside, gently pushing his finger further into her heated, molten core. It only took a few seconds before her walls welcomed the intrusion and adjusted around it, making her moan his name in pleasure. He groaned against her skin as he started pumping his finger back and forth, feeling his hardness only grow harder and digging into her backside. When she was mewling in pleasure, he added two more fingers, pumping them in and out of her faster, determined to bring her off first; he'd think about his aching boner later.

Her heart had sped up, her head lolling back against his shoulder in pleasure. He wanted to bring her off first.

He could wait.

His train of thoughts was cut short when reached up with one arm, wrapping it around his neck, pulling his lips down to her neck once again, while her other hand traveled down to meet his between her legs. He growled when she entwined their fingers before plunging them into her wet and waiting body once again.

He started rubbing her clit rapidly, feeling her release approaching swiftly. She moaned his name loudly, twisting the fingers of her free hand in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer.  
'André', she moaned, in a husky voice he knew would be his downfall in the end. He grinned slyly and laved her pulse point with his tongue first before kissing it and sucking softly, marking her once again as his.

The second his teeth joined in the fray, the world around them exploded, and she pulsed around their still linked fingers, tightening her grip on his hair so much, it hurt slightly. She arched back against him, screaming out his name in completion, her head buzzing with pleasure, as his was.

As they both drifted down from their high, she turned in his arms and smiled at him before standing on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.  
He returned her kiss in full, pushing her back against the tiled wall. She squealed as the cold tiles hit her back, and glared at him playfully.

'Fuck, André. Why are those tiles so cold?' He smirked and captured her pouty lips with his again, before pulling back to let her breathe and whispering, 'I don't know, but you're even more delectable when you're covered in goose bumps.'

She winked and replied, 'I wouldn't mind seeing you covered in goose bumps.' He rolled his eyes at her and leaned in to kiss her once again, slipping his tongue between her lips just as she jumped up to wrap her legs completely around him.

They both moaned as the head of his hardness teased her heated core, kissing lavishly for a few more moments, before she reached between their bodies to guide him into her. She moaned loudly as he started pushing into her, while his eyes rolled back into his head. She was impossibly tight and hot, and it nearly made him cum instantly.

He had to constantly remind himself that he was not a fourteen-year-old virgin who'd cum within seconds of being inside of a girl.

He stopped moving for a moment when he'd sheathed himself inside of her completely, giving her a moment to adjust to his length. He pressed his forehead against hers, looking into those deep, swirling chocolate brown eyes before meeting her lips with his once again, her hands cupping his cheeks as he started moving slowly, thrusting inside of her.

He felt the release he'd been trying to put off linger just below the surface, and sped up, hitting her G-spot over and over, while his lips swallowed her screams, and hers muffled his moans. Her fingers locked in his hair as his explored every inch of her delectable body.

He started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts, and groaned as her body started to tighten impossibly around his, triggering his own orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

He sagged against her, pushing her into the wall as she peppered his face with kisses, massaging his neck softly.

'André?' She muttered.

'Hmm?'

'I love you.'

His heart suddenly felt too large to fit in his chest_—_he was bursting with absolute and utter happiness_—_she had spoken the words he had been yearning to hear from her ever since they met.

In response to her sweet confession, he tightened his grip upon her body slightly and pressed a kiss to her neck.

'I love you too, Tori.'

* * *

**But, alas, I will ask for your thoughts on this oneshot. I used the dialogue and scene from MMB because I felt they would fit this story—if I had chosen so, this could fit right into MMB.**

**Please, do leave a review :D I will try to respond to all of your reviews!**

**Thank you to those that have shown so much support to me over the past few months through reviews and PM's. I love you all so much! **

**Thank you for your patience!**

**HBA will be updated next. **

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
